Taking a chance
by Angelofthe619
Summary: A little story about taking a chance on something


Barbra blank better known as Kelly Kelly just got finished her match at summerslam and is still divas champion but as always she felt like something missing.

"Hey girl great job out there you really showed that man beast that you are no push over blonde bimbo" Eve said catching up with her.

"Well it sure helped to have your support out there thanks again you always have my back" Barbra said giving her best smile.

"Barbie you know I'll always be there for you we arn't bestfriends for nothing" Eve said hugging the divas champ.

Barbra hugged her back and by accident let out a louder sigh then she wanted.

"Hey was that a sigh?...what's going on with you hun you've been like this for months now?"Eve pointed out but Barbra was to zoned out as she was staring down the hall at something.

Eve turned and looked then gave a smile seeing what or rather who was down the hall Barbra was staring at Adam copeland and Jey Reso better known as Edge and Christian.

"Lets go girl it's time" Eve said taking Barbra down the hall towards the two men standing and talking.

"W-what oh no you don't I can't just go up to him and talk to him what do I say?" Barbra said panicked as she knew what Eve was doing.

"Barbie you have got to tell him your dragging yourself down with all the questions you don;t have answers to just go and talk to him please...I hate seeing you so down" Eve pleaded with her bestfriend.

"Fine but please stay close incase I need to bale okay?" She asked taking a deep breath trying to gather all the courage she could as the two divas approached the former tag team.

"You got it" Eve whipered giving Barbra a wink.

"Listen you had a rough go tonight you'll get it back your captin Charisma screw Orton he had a lucky night" Adam said trying to cheer his bestfriend up after his loss of the world heavyweight belt.

"Your right I just didn't like how you came down and dissed me right before my match either that was kinda messed up" Jey added rubbing his neck.

"Well don't despair my friend I think the perfect pick me up has arrived" Adam said smirking.

"What?..."

"Hey Adam,Hey Jey how are you?"Eve said smiling at the two as she gave adam a hug and then Jey.

"Hey Eve looking good as always and Barbs nice job tonight on putting Beth in her place once again showing that you can kick ass and look extreamly good doing so if you don't mind me saying" Adam said giving a wink at Barbra.

"Thanks Adam...uh nice surprise seeing you here tonight" Barbra said nervusley.

"Hey Jey can I talk to you over there for a minute" Eve asked grabbing Jey's arm and taking him down to the next hall.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Adam asked as he furrowed his brow.

Kelly just shrugged,the next few minutes felt like hours to Barbra as her and adam stood without speaking.

"Adam I...I love you" Barbra blurted out breaking the silence.

"Huh...sorry I must have zoned out for a minute what was that barbs" he said appoligetic.

"I asked what your plans were tonight"Barbra lied.

"Really cause I'm pretty sure you said you love me" Adam said smirking at the shocked face she had.

"Well I..."

"Shhh...I'm glad you said what you did cause I've been waiting for the right time to tell you that I feel the same...I love you too"Adam confessed as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him looking down at her smiling.

"Really your serious cause I don't need charity if..."

Adam interupted her again by kissing her passionaltly.

Barbra almosted melted as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly there was someone beside them clearing their throught.

The two ended the kiss and Barbra turned to face a smiling Eve and Jey as Adam wrapped his arms around her shoulders both a shade of red.

"See told you it would work out" Eve said in a 'I told you so' tone.

"Ya I guess it did" Barbra gushed with a perma smile on her face.

"Tell me you said it first dude" Jey asked his bestfriend.

"Uh it was..."

"A joint effort" Barbra finished for Adam as they all giggled.

Adam just smiled looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms wondering why he didn't say something sooner and thanking god that today was the day Barbra decided to take a chance on him.


End file.
